The present products for secured information exchange system available in the market use basic user level authentication and authorization system such as login and password coupled with standard SSL/TSL based encryption, where a private key is installed on a server and public key is distributed on the client devices. In certain products for secured information exchange system, the device identification is also included as authentication components. Specifically, the current system of authorization and authentication are based on the client-initiated communication.